


I Wanna Sleep Next to You

by Skylily



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The Barns, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylily/pseuds/Skylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within seconds, Adam had been hoisted into Ronan’s arms bridal style and then dropped once more onto an identical lumpy stack of itchy hay. Adam bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from bursting into laughter. “I don’t see how this changes anything.”</p><p>“Hold the fuck up, will you? Take your clothes off.” Ronan made his way across the barn to a cabinet built into the side of the wall, presumably for yard tools. Fighting a blush, Adam watched as Ronan pulled out some clothing and a large blanket and not, as he’d assumed, yard tools.</p><p>OR: An unexpected storm takes the Greywaren and Magician by surprise and they spend the night sleeping half-naked on mounds of hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Sleep Next to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRomanticSadist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/gifts).



> This is my first fic in a while + my first for the TRC in general so I hope it's decent. I was given the prompt of "umbrella" by ravenboyparrish on Tumblr and I rolled with it. This was the result.
> 
> Title is from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan :)
> 
> Enjoy.~

Adam wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this but he wasn’t complaining. He and Ronan lay side by side, elbows just barely grazing each other, atop of one of the many hills of the Barns. He didn’t know how long they’d been lying there, or how many times his eyes had inevitably drifted shut; he just knew that, for once, he didn’t have somewhere to run off to.

Gansey had invited the two to join him to Blue’s to talk to Gwenllian, but Adam wasn’t in the mood to solve riddles and Ronan was being Ronan. After Gansey left, it wasn’t long before the two exchanged a glance and wordlessly made their way to the BMW, off to the Barns.

Now, Adam opened his eyes and peeked over at Ronan. The boy’s eyes were closed, his head propped up by his arms. His shirt contained new grass stains and his ever present leather bands encircled his wrist. What caught Adam’s heart, though, was the contentedness of his features. It was an odd sight to see Ronan Lynch’s face not drawn up in a sneer, or his eyebrows not heavily furrowed in anger. Adam had long given up denying the fact that he very much enjoyed this unguarded Ronan.

“Stop staring at me.” Ronan uttered. He hadn’t moved, but Adam watched the invisible barrier go back up in an instant.

Adam looked away from the boy and towards the sky. Without realizing it, heavy dark clouds had gathered above them. Adam swallowed back the desire to scream at Mother Nature for ruining the peaceful moment and instead replied, “It’s going to storm. We should probably get back.”

 Ronan grunted and remained where he was, obviously content on getting soaked.

Sitting up, Adam tried again. “Ronan.”

“For fuck’s sake, Parrish, it’s just rain.” His blue eyes found Adam’s. “What, are you afraid of getting wet?”

He narrowed his eyes, holding the gaze. “No, but—”

 Ronan cut him off and tilted his head towards the sky as if challenging the storm. Adam wasn’t sure who would win. “Then I guess we don’t have a problem.”  

Adam didn’t grant the boy with a response. Instead, he focused his gaze on the rolling clouds. Within minutes, Adam felt droplets of water run down his nose and dampen his t-shirt. He sighed, stood and kicked at Ronan’s still body. “C’mon before it starts down pouring, will you?”

Blue eyes flickered open and studied Adam. He wanted to look away, but Adam denied himself the right. He steeled his gaze on Ronan and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He hadn’t brought a coat to fend off an unexpected storm and the rain had begun to soak through his shirt. Adam was beginning to feel the bite of the cold water. He huffed, “ _ Ronan.” _

With an irritated noise, Ronan pitched himself up from the ground. Thunder shook the sky and Adam watched the clouds warily. “It’s not going to fucking  _ down po—” _

As if by coincidence, although Adam believed in no such thing, it began to downpour. The rain pelted into Adam’s skin with no compassion, soaking him to the bone. Lightning shot across the sky and Adam forced his eyes away from the bright streaks.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Ronan shouted over the thundering noise of the rain.

Adam felt like pushing Ronan down the hill. He shot the boy a murderous look as he shoved past him. He yelled, “If I get sick, I’m going to kill you Lynch.”

The boy grunted and fell into step beside him, shooting Adam almost, dare he say it,  _ guilty _ glances. Adam didn’t want to even look at Ronan but couldn’t help it when his eyes were drawn to the movement of Ronan plucking his jacket from his shoulders.

“Come here, dumb ass.” Ronan caught his gaze through the rain and held the jacket above his head, stretching it across wide enough to act as shelter for the both of them. Adam wasted no time in accepting the offer and pushed closer to Ronan. He grabbed his end of the jacket and held it above him, blocking the hostile storm.

Ronan exchanged a meaningful glance over at Adam, his eyes lingering slightly on Adam’s torso. He smirked, “Ready to run?”

Adam couldn’t see two feet in front of him and had lost his sense of direction with the downpour of rain. He had no idea where he’d even be running. Ronan didn’t wait for a response, however. Instead, he wrapped his right arm around Adam lightly and pushed them forward. Adam let him.

Following Ronan’s lead through the field, they approached one of the barns scattered across the vast property. Adam held the jacket for the both of them as they reached the doors and Ronan focused on opening the door. The two scrambled inside.

Ronan’s smile ripped across his lips feverishly, clearly enjoying the chaos of the storm. “That was fun,” he grinned with his teeth. Throwing himself onto a stack of hay, he propped his feet atop another adjacent stack and threaded his arms behind his head as he’d done in the field.

He watched Ronan become comfortable in an instant as Adam stationed himself near the door, hands still clutching the dripping jacket. Closing his eyes, Adam forced himself to reign in the anger that was reeling inside him. His pulse jumped furiously.  _ If I get sick . . . _

Adam huffed an exhausted sigh and opened his eyes only to find Ronan staring at him intensely. Throwing the jacket at the lounged boy, Adam allowed himself to look away. He focused his gaze on finding a place to lounge himself knowing they’d be there until the storm died out. Across from Ronan were more stacks of hay and Adam found himself reluctantly sprawled across the itchy mound.

The two remained silent as they listened to the pounding of the storm against the roof of the barn. Adam had begun to shake slightly, but he ignored it. He allowed himself to feel the lingering heat where Ronan’s hand had been, instead. It felt as though his fingers were still spread across the small of his back.

It was the chattering of his teeth, Adam thought, that finally pushed Ronan over the edge. “For fuck’s sake, Parrish, why didn’t you tell me you were freezing your ass off over there?” 

Adam was too cold to offer a response, but tilted his head to the side as he watched Ronan jump off his perch and began to push at different mounds of hay to form a bed-like structure. Adam’s eyebrows vaulted, “What are you doing?”

“Get your skinny ass over here.”

He did not feel like moving and said as much. “I’m fine where I am, Lynch.”

Ronan finished pushing and pulling the hay and looked over at Adam. “Don’t make me carry you over here.”

Adam couldn’t help the reddening of his ears and watched in awe as the words had the same effect on Ronan’s neck.  They both knew Ronan would. Before he knew what he was doing, Adam shrugged, and the effect on Ronan was astounding: his eyes widened, his cheeks reddened, and then all of the previous effects vanished. Ronan straightened and bounded towards Adam with little hesitation.

Within seconds, Adam had been hoisted into Ronan’s arms bridal style and then dropped once more onto an identical lumpy stack of itchy hay. Adam bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from bursting into laughter. “I don’t see how this changes anything.”

“Hold the fuck up, will you? Take your clothes off.” Ronan made his way across the barn to a cabinet built into the side of the wall, presumably for yard tools. Fighting a blush, Adam watched as Ronan pulled out some clothing and a large blanket and not, as he’d assumed, yard tools.

“Come here often?” Adam couldn’t help himself from asking, his lips curling.

 Ronan made his way back and threw a large t-shirt at Adam’s face. “Yeah, I live here dipshit.”

Adam laughed softly, unfolding the t-shirt in his hands. It looked like an old bad shirt but Adam had no way of telling as the design had faded away.

 “Are you going to put it on or you just going to stare at it?”

“ _ Hold the fuck up, will you? _ ” Adam mocked, grasping his own t-shirt from behind his neck and pulling it over his head. He balled the wet fabric and threw it into the corner of the barn. A cold breeze brushed Adam and a shiver ran down his spine. In a hurry to escape the cold, he pulled the band shirt over his head.

He looked up to catch Ronan’s dark eyes as he ran a hand through his hair trying to fix the wet strands. Ronan had changed out of his wet shirt, as well, and had lost his pants altogether. He watched Ronan’s throat bob as he spoke, “A dry shirt isn’t going to mean shit if you’re wearing soaking wet pants.”

Heat burned the back of Adam’s neck and ears. He blamed an oncoming fever. He nodded silently and quickly lost his jeans, too. 

Throwing the blanket on top of Adam (after he’d shed his jeans), Ronan mumbled a  _ move over  _ and climbed onto the hay beside Adam. They mirrored their earlier positions on the hill— arms rested beneath their heads and their elbows grazing each other— except now they wore much less clothing and were covered by a blanket. The realization heated the tips of his ears again.

Adam had just about fallen dead to the world when he realized Ronan wasn’t underneath the blanket.

“Why aren’t you using the blanket?” He tilted his head towards Ronan before realizing they were much too close to do so comfortably. He found he didn’t mind much, his nose and lips just inches from Ronan’s neck.

Ronan mumbled, “Don’t want your cold feet touching me, Parrish.”

“You’re going to freeze to death,  _ Lynch _ . You can’t complain about my actions and then do the exact same thing.”

Adam felt the shrug of shoulders against his elbow. “Your floors are cold as hell. This is nothing.”

Rolling his eyes, Adam thrusted the left side of the blanket over Ronan and ignored the disgruntled sound he released. “There’s enough for the both of us, shut up. Besides,” he continued in a soft voice, curling closer and nuzzling his cold feet beneath Ronan’s calves, “you love when I touch you.”

Adam didn’t know whether or not Ronan’s sharp intake of breath was from Adam’s words or his cold touch. When Ronan didn’t pull away, he decided it didn’t matter.

When he didn’t receive a verbal response, Adam allowed his eyelids to close and sleep to take him. Just before darkness enveloped him, he heard Ronan exhale a content sigh.  

When they woke up in the morning, Adam had wrapped himself around Ronan’s torso and his head had found itself on Ronan’s shoulder, cocooned in the nook of his neck. Neither moved as they woke up and when Adam held Ronan’s soft gaze, he kissed Ronan’s chin. When the boy stilled but didn’t object, Adam studied Ronan’s face and leaned higher up, securing their lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

That night, when Ronan knocked on Adam’s door, Adam led him to the covers of his bed rather than the wooden floors of St. Agnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was hard + I'm sorry for the lack of, ahem, *action*. & I would like to give kudos to those who are constantly able to write these beautiful characters.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @grcywrn :)


End file.
